1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an element introducible into or attachable on a human or animal body, comprising a glass and/or glass ceramic and/or ceramic material at least in some areas thereof. Furthermore, the invention relates to a glass and/or glass ceramic and/or ceramic material for such an element, and to the use of a corresponding glass and/or glass ceramic and/or ceramic material for producing an element introducible into or attachable on a human or animal body.
2. Description of Related Art
Biofilms are complex communities of microorganisms in nutrient-rich aqueous systems. Their formation is related to the adhesion and colonization of surfaces through the production of extracellular sticky polymers. The formation of biofilms is also referred to as micro fouling and constitutes the first step of macro fouling, which means the colonization or development of macroscopic fouling organisms.
In the medical field, components that are permanently present in or on the body, such as catheters, prostheses, artificial heart valves, implants, pacemakers, and the like are highly susceptible to micro fouling. This is accompanied by the risk of biofilm-associated diseases and infections.
Biofilms are largely insensitive to environmental factors such as ultraviolet radiation and to chemical treatments with, e.g., detergents, i.e. surface active components. Moreover, biofilms hardly respond to antibiotics and exhibit protection against the immune system of the host. It is estimated that S. aureus and S. epidermidis are causing about 40% to 50% of the infections on artificial heart valves and between about 50% and 70% of the biofilm infections on catheters.